


Blue Birds & Bats

by milesabovepeter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Eventual?? Adoption, Foster Family, Found Family, Gen, street siblings au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: Kate Kane had done many things in her life but now she faces a challenge unlike any other: being a foster mom!
Relationships: Kate Kane & Cullen Row, Kate Kane & Harper Row
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a spinoff a-sketchy-character's streetsiblings au kinda
> 
> since time isn't real especially in comics, I love the idea that Kate started being Batwoman not too soon after Bruce.

"I just don't know how you do it?" Kate asks her cousin with a sigh, swirling her spoon in her coffee. 

"If you ask Dick, I'm bad at this," Bruce replies as he lifts his own drink to his mouth.

"Please all of Gotham knows you cherish that kid. He'll come around. Besides Jason and Cassandra look very happy to have a home and you as a--wait." Kate pauses and glares at Bruce.

"I'm sure Harper and Cullen just need some adjusting. Going from being on the streets to having one of the city's most popular socialites as their foster parent, it's a little like a fairytale." Bruce says from experience, "Keep an open mind and a patient heart, that's what Alfred told me." 

Nearly a week ago as she was on patrol, Batwoman witnessed a young child getting bullied by several drunk adults. As she landed softly on the ground behind them, the red of her cape and hair looking like blood against the street light, they ran off. A young girl was clutching a bag with what looked like medicine. Scared and frozen in place, Kate squatted looked down to eye level. It turned out her name was Harper and her brother Cullen had a fever. 

Kate guarded Harper on the way home and sat on the rooftop of the abandoned apartment building they called home.

The next morning, the two young siblings were approached by one Kate Kane. 

"They don't know?" Bruce asks, pulling Kate from the memory of a scared wide-eyed young girl. 

Currently, they were playing with Bruce's new wards. From the patio where they sat, four kids playing baseball could be seen. Sure Dick wasn't talking to him right now but Bruce still had more experience rearing kids than she did. Plus Alfred was like a walking child encyclopedia, which more than covered for either of their faults.

"No, but both kids are pretty sharp, especially Harper. I found her dismantling my toaster. It cooks more evenly now. Kid's probably genius." Kate answers. She would like to keep them away from the other side of her life. Though that might be hard with Cullen collecting every piece of news about Batwoman and Harper seeing her practice martial arts for exercise. 

"Hmm." Bruce says. A ball goes flying towards them but Kate catches it without looking. The kids either cheer or gasp. "You're doing great at the whole secret thing."

She rolls her eyes at his smirk, before getting up. "I bet I can strike you out, Brucie." 

He gives a genuine laugh. "I'd like to see you try, Katie."


	2. I Saw Mommy Kissing A Superhero!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were several things Kate was not telling her children. One of those things comes out accidentally which opens up the flood gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been sitting on this one for a while!!!! Hope you like it.

There were several things Kate was not telling her children. One of those things comes out accidentally which opens up the flood gates.

It was only a few months after her kids had moved in, that they really felt comfortable around her and their new home in a penthouse. They had easily settled into a local school to which she anonymously sent money. Kate would she wasn’t too great at helping with their math (not that they needed she quickly found out) but History and English homework more often than not ended up with her monologuing.

Kate would never forget the night Harper first called her mom. It was embarrassing really. 

A quick patrol in her neighborhood led to a stolen artifact, a humanoid peacock, and a gorgeous woman by the name of Mari McCabe. It was safe to say that Kate was caught off-guard of seeing the beautiful model she had flirted with a few days ago at a magazine throw was one of the monocle-wearing peacock’s flunkies through a wall.

"I heard the Bat didn't do chatter," Vixen said as she spins around behind Batwoman as Monsier Pannone fires his Uzi in their direction. The bullets ricochet off of Batwoman's armor as she holds up her arms in an x to block her face. 

"First, we're having banter. Second, we're different breeds. He's a vampire, I'm a fruit." Batwoman smiles brightly as Vixen laughs. There's a moment of silent coordination and the bad guy is taken down and tied up along with his goons. They meet on soon a rooftop with one thing leading to another and-- 

"Mom?" Comes the young, sleepy voice of Harper from the doorway. Kate pushes up on her hands with Mari underneath her, absolutely frozen. Luckily, it was dark and their costumes, though strewn across the room, were hidden from direct (and tired) sight. Mari for her part couldn't dissolve into laughter.

The morning came with pancakes, fruit smoothies, and baby's first talk about how there were multiple sexualities for Harper and Cullen. Mari actually stayed to help explain to the kids, a bisexual woman herself, which earned her a fairly lengthy goodbye kiss. They swap numbers and later Kate gives a report of last night to Alfred once the kids are at school.

"It seems Mistress Kate that you and Master Bruce have similar taste in some regard," Alfred mused to her without elaborating. Kate refused to read anything into it, though Vixen was a more frequent sight whenever Batwoman was on patrol after this first team-up. 

"You're Batwoman and you're Vixen," Cullen says some weeks later during dinner, pulling out a corkboard of news clippings and printed out photos. Unlike Batwoman, while Vixen fashioned her hair differently, it was very clearly Mari if you knew what to look for. For their credit, Kate and Mari didn't have big reactions outside of a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk respectfully. Harper's jaw drops but after looking at the board and doing some mental math puts two and two together herself. 

"So when do we get to join you?" Harper asks excitedly! Kate's face is somehow even paler at the question. Sure, her kids had some self-defense training under their belt under the guise of exercise but what she does? Before she can even cast a glance at Mari for back-up, soft lips met her cheek before her girlfriend ruffled the kids' hair and went to the bedroom. 

It's around this time that a new Robin and Batgirl arrive on the scene alongside Batman, making her side of the argument with Harper seem to lose ground. Bruce certainly was not any help saying that it was better to train them properly instead of waiting for them to ignore her concerns. 

Her kids would never be as strong as Jason in combat practice nor as fast as Cassandra in the obstacle courses. Instead, detective work, puzzle-solving, and technology handling came to the duo easier. Cullen, for instance, noticed a detail Bruce had missed on a case. Later, Kate found Harper tinkering with her gear before bed. 

It would be some time before they were ready for patrol, but Kate was well and happy to know her kids were brilliant.


End file.
